Doce minutos
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Semi-AU. Avanza a toda prisa, envuelto en destellos de plata y azul, huyendo de un pasado que le persigue constantemente. Corre, hacia un futuro en el cual Wanda y él sean felices. — Pietro, Wanda. Movieverse. SPOILERS AoU. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Marvel.

 **Prompt:** "¿Podemos cambiar?" [Minivicios]

Había dos fics respecto a los hermanos Maximoff que me carcomían. Este, y uno corta venas que jamás escribiré porque el canon ya me da mucho angst. Así que acá estoy, estrenando fandom, llorando internamente. Gracias.

* * *

 _ **Y**_ _a sabes_.

Lo dice no con malicia, sólo un deje de diversión. Con ese aire de desfachatez inherente a su persona que a ella le provoca componer una mueca, aun si están rodeados de edificios en ruinas y la gente grita y tropieza en los alrededores. Como si eso no fuese verdad. Como si estuviesen seguros. Wanda guarda sus palabras, en su pecho, para que no se vayan disparadas, justo como hace él. Tan veloz—y tan lejos de su alcance. Si cierra los ojos, mientras se mantiene luchando, todavía las escucha.

 _Soy doce minutos mayor que tú_.

x

¿Y cuánto son un par de minutos, al final? ¿En qué hacen una diferencia, un cambio? ¿Cómo mueven hilos y se enredan para desenredarse otra vez?

Pietro no consigue recordar ningún instante en que no esté en compañía de Wanda, exceptuando esa mínima fracción de tiempo entre que su madre le dio a luz a él y luego a ella. Si lo intenta ve puntos negros, oscuridad absoluta. Le acunan en unos brazos femeninos y son cálidos pero aparte no hay nada. _No es nadie_. Le consumen las ganas de llorar, igual que si estuviese roto, hasta que llega ella. Otro peso con el que carga su madre. Y sin consciencia le busca y lo encuentra ( _siempre_ vuelven a encontrarse) aferrándose su diminuto meñique al de él. Entre gimoteos. Pietro se calma y Wanda le imita y el doctor comenta sombrado _qué raro es que no lloren como los demás recién nacidos_. La contestación suave de su madre: «es porque no son iguales a otros niños. Es porque son fuertes». Y hay algo —mucho— de verdad en ello, más no es lo único. Llevando poco en el mundo no podría expresarlo. Que con Wanda ahí, a su lado, todo adquiere sentido. Que ahora está ella. Que es un hermano.

x

Volviéndose inseparables conforme van creciendo en ese pueblo donde el sol irradia luz fría y madre y padre les tapan hasta la nariz con una sábana calientita tras cenar leche con galletas durante las noches. No tienen tantos lujos, sin embargo, está bien. _Está bien_. Asisten al colegio con el viento desmelenando la cabellera de Wanda, que desde el ángulo correcto asemeja un río (escarlata) y Pietro adquiere la costumbre de echar a pitar a sabiendas de que ella carece de su resistencia en actividades deportivas para después desacelerar y esperarla. Su madre se lo repite. Sin cesar. "Prométeme que cuidarás de Wanda". Es un juramento inquebrantable. Sí. Su deber, por ser el más grande. No importa si Wanda se esfuerza en replicarle que está a su altura él de igual manera va a dar todo su empeño en protegerla.

«Es que eres frágil, Wanda». Y la toma de la mano, deslizándose los dedos similares más no exactos, en un apretón. _Tan, tan frágil_. Y Pietro, demasiado joven. Porque (¿cómo se salva a alguien de sus propias pesadillas?) no estaba preparado para tal suceso.

x

Se da cuenta en un día normal. Uno más de la rutina. En el que todo comienza con un misil que cae, implacable y horrible, y el día normal desaparece—llevándose cualquier rastro de felicidad consigo. Se da cuenta cuando tiembla la tierra y se quiebra (igual que su niñez, basta un cracccck ensordecedor) acompañado por el silencio, no, silencio no, ya que empiezan allí los chillidos de pánico y observa cómo mamá y papá desaparecen, una mirada de terror grabada en sus rostros, cual fotografía en sepia. Y ese misil es precedido por otro, aunque no explota, a diferencia del anterior. Pietro cae. Retorna a la negrura, un vacío amargo _y esa bomba va a estallar en cualquier momento sí va a estallar y me voy a morir y oh dios no quiero morir hay una voz que pide ayuda y grita tan alto Wanda dónde está Wanda debo vivir por ella_. La vislumbra a un par de pasos, se encuentra enterrada en los escombros junto a él, Pietro debe arrastrarse para alcanzarla y considera que quizá se ha roto un par de huesos empero no se detiene, avanza y la abraza —a su debilidad—, fuertemente. Paseándose en un par de números la parca viene ese día, arrasa con casi todo, excepto ellos dos. Wanda sigue gritando. Cubierta de mugre, cubierta de rojo. Y él considera, sí, considera, que incluso si la lavaron y le dieron un cambio de ropa, desde entonces Wanda siempre viste ese color.

La bomba no detona todavía.

x

Transcurre una semana, o dos, tal vez más. Ya no tiembla (afuera, ni dentro). Wanda se ha calmado lo suficiente para arrumarse contra él, silenciosa. Conteniendo el escaso oxígeno que les queda (¿acaso no es lo único? Sin padres, ni casa ni un cielo despejado sólo tienen el aire de sus pulmones enfermos—de esperanza, e incluso eso les está siendo arrebatado injustamente); Pietro aprieta los párpados y los puños, concentrándose en temas triviales para mantenerse cuerdo (vivo). El colegio. Idioma. Las letras. Hay una inscripción en ese misil, un nombre: S-T-A-R-K. ¿Cuál es su significado? ¿Con qué se relaciona?

[Stark

Una bomba agonía miedo

huérfanos muerte caos

[calles rompiéndose

Wanda sollozando _oh Wanda_.

En su mente aparecen imágenes de tanta gente muriendo y el pánico que cobra forma y se ríe. _¿Y qué es Stark?_ Pregunta ella. Él no está seguro de qué responder.

 _Es un enemigo_.

(Es la guerra).

x

Milagrosamente les sacan de ese lugar. Sobreviven, y no saben cómo, con qué fin. Ya no hay nadie que les espere y les arrope. Wanda no emite frase alguna mientras permanecen en el hospital, atendiéndoles las heridas. No todas, no obstante. Pietro es tan sólo un niño y ya deduce que el corazón no sana, se limita a cicatrizar. Y una cicatriz puede abrirse. Duermen con sus manos unidas en camillas separadas por pocos centímetros, con lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Y el silencio expresa todo. Lo que temen, lo que anhelan (venganza). _Porque Stark debe pagar y soy Pietro Maximoff y mi hermana Wanda Maximoff–_

 _y estamos vivos_.

Van a parar a un orfanatorio, después. Es casi lo mismo. Es totalmente diferente. Cuatro paredes, varias ventanas, puertas y un techo. Tres comidas al día. Cero mamás y papás. Se hallan en una casa del montón, aquello no es un hogar. Vaya que duele.

x

Y crecen.

Involucrándose en protestas contra la compañía Stark —en cuanto lo ven en la televisión, su rostro—, contra los ataques sorpresivos que padece Sokovia, contra la ignorancia, contra la posibilidad de que se repita un horror así y el gobierno haga la vista gorda. Pese a que es inútil, la mayoría de las ocasiones. Hasta que se esparcen los rumores. De una organización clandestina llamada HYDRA que hace _algo_ y pelea y, más importante, consigue resultados. Y si ellos se les unieran, tal vez–

«No somos soldados».

 _Tengo miedo, Pietro_.

Asiente, comprendiendo.

«Lo sé».

 _No te angusties, aquí estoy. Yo te cuido_.

En la quietud de la madrugada toman una decisión. No hay marcha atrás. No, es que esa opción también les fue despojada.

x

Se trata de un experimento, secreto y riesgoso. Les advierten, nadie lo ha conseguido, salir victorioso. Igual aceptan. ¿Qué alternativa hay? "La destrucción es una forma de creación". Tampoco tienen nada que perder, no si están juntos. Quizá, lo más doloroso es que los separen para proceder. Y a Pietro lo invade un sufrimiento intenso, que se multiplica con las súplicas de Wanda, en la habitación adjunta. Se parece demasiado a cuando quedaron atrapados con el misil y es todo _Pietro dónde está Pietro lo necesito devuélvanme a mi hermano por favor_. Se sacude y tiembla y contiene quejidos. Es por una causa necesaria. Piensa en Wanda, para aminorar el suplicio. Éste crece, crece más, _y de pronto_ , desaparece. En doce minutos exactos.

Para desconcierto y sorpresa de ellos, los Maximoff consiguen esquivar a la muerte, de nuevo.

Con una especie de electricidad que le recorre de la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza, tiene el impulso de _apresurarse_. Choca con un muro. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

(Del otro lado de la pared, Wanda juega embelesada con unos cubos, sin tocarlos).

x

Tras tantos años, se presentan los Vengadores. Tony Stark. Derrotando al Barón Wolfgang von Strucker y lo que queda de HYDRA, que se suponía les iban a enfrentar. Pietro y Wanda deben irse, o de lo contrario todo sería en vano.

 _Somos distintos. Nos obligaron a serlo_.

Lo conocen a él. En la iglesia. Un Padre dispuesto a absolverles de sus pecados. Enmarcado por esa luz fría tan característica en la región, lo escrutan con cautela. Ultrón no se parece a nada que conozcan. ¿Es bueno, es malo?, ¿Terrible? Asegura que va crear paz.

 _Él es distinto. Lo crearon así_.

Tony Stark es su obstáculo en común. Acceden a cooperar, aunque Pietro nota la inseguridad en ella él está más que decidido.

«Soy rápido, estaré contigo si me necesitas».

Y Wanda le observa, y recarga la frente en su torso, y contiene un suspiro. Provocándole que recuerde lo frágil que es.

«Lo sé».

Repite su afirmación de antaño. Y sí, confía en que ya sea en Sokovia, en un país escondido en África o en New York con los Vengadores él la alcanzará y cargándola con delicadeza, la sacará de ahí, llevándola a un lugar seguro —no una casa, pero aproximado—. Con su voz, como una nana, _ya pasó todo, estás a salvo_.

Con lo que ninguno cuenta es que la paz de Ultrón sea mentira.

 _Destruirá el mundo. Nuestro mundo_. Se le humedecen los ojos a Wanda. _Y mi mundo eres tú, Pietro, pero ¿qué será de los otros, de los demás niños a los que les robarán su alegría? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

Y es automático.

Pelear.

 _¿Contra quién?_

Él no sabe.

x

Pietro no sabe y le martiriza porque su único propósito en la vida es proteger a Wanda y anda fracasando. Error tras error. Y «El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo», ¿no va por esos rumbos? Decide que se aliarán con los Vengadores. Cree que Wanda le mirará como si estuviese loco y se negará, pues no se encuentran _tan_ desesperados, pese a que la verdad es que sí lo están y ella no le discute ni cuestiona y le hace sentir estúpido. _No lo eres, actúas con madurez_ susurra. Pietro permanece callado.

 _Es hora de arreglar las cosas, campeón_.

Y ellos no son superhéroes. No en realidad. Pero convertirse en un Vengador tampoco resulta desagradable, no tanto. _Casi_ olvida que les rodea el peligro inminente. Excepto que deben separarse, nuevamente, y a Pietro no le agrada eso.

«No me iré sin ti».

Desde que nació y luego los transformaron en _eso_ no ha sentido tanta inquietud. Wanda niega. _No es necesario_.

«Vuelve por mí, sólo cuandocada civil haya sido evacuado. Yo resistiré, ¿vale?»

Y está inquieto. Pero sonríe, bromista, de cualquier forma. Se va. Inicia el conteo. Son doce minutos.

x

Doce.

Once.

Diez.

Donde él corre a toda prisa, envuelto en destellos de plata y azul, huyendo de un pasado que le persigue constantemente. Corre a un futuro en el cual Wanda y él sean felices (¿por esos años sus padres les felicitarían por ingresar a la universidad, no?).

Nueve.

Ocho.

Siete.

Y está tan cerca, casi lo alcanza. Sólo deben derrotar a Ultrón y Pietro regresará a ella —como siempre— y se las apañarán de algún modo; tal vez hasta le presuma juguetón «Mira Wanda, yo vencí más robots que tú» y ella obstinada le pida —ordene— que se disculpe con los Vengadores, el resto del equipo (¿porque son parte de éste, cierto?).

Seis.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Pero es ahí donde los encuentra. Al Ojo de Halcón y al pequeño. Tirados. Expuestos. Y _diablos, soy un completo estúpido, después de todo_. Se dirige a esa dirección, la opuesta de Wanda, la que marca una brecha entre ellos. El cansancio le hace mella, sin embargo, no disminuye el ritmo. Se precipita.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Resuenan las balas, brota la sangre —roja, igual que Wanda—. Hay un ruido que le martillea los oídos, estática, esconde un _no me dejes Pietro prometiste cuidarme y compartimos corazón si tú te vas me harás daño quédate quédate Pietro_. Clint Barton lo observa, consternado. Y él se tambalea.

Es difícil

–mantener la sonrisa.

 _Apuesto a que no lo viste venir_.

x

(¿Y cuánto es el tiempo, al final? ¿En qué hace una diferencia, un cambio? ¿Cómo se mueven los hilos y se enredan para desenredarse otra vez?)

Morir se le antoja insípido. Es similar a nacer, siendo sincero. No hay nada. No es nadie. Casi puede esperar que le aguarde una luz en donde termina el camino y una mano pequeñísima tomará la suya, insuflándole calma. Deteniendo el llanto. Excepto que continúa llorando. _¿Por qué lloras, Wanda?_ Y, contrario a lo que debe ser, él abre los ojos.

Y ahí está ella.

Siempre ella.

Hipeando. Perdida. Pietro le devuelve el apretón, Wanda reacciona con brusquedad. Observándole balbucea cosas inentendibles. A su pecho lo cubren vendas. Por doce segundos, caray doce segundos y las balas no le dieron en un punto vital ¿no es asombroso?

 _Sí_.

Les acompañan los otros, los que quedan. Triunfaron. Y parecen gratamente estupefactos. Es extraño porque _No estuvo nada mal para un mocoso_ le comenta Tony (ya no Stark), y hay una disculpa implícita en su mirada. Además, un gesto de agradecimiento y respeto, proveniente de Barton. Entonces Pietro no hace más que parpadear, mientras Wanda le abraza y no le suelta y le califica de imprudente y él alega que es la paciencia no es su virtud, qué se le hará. Y respira. Respiran los dos.

 _Ya sabes_.

Vuelven a tomarse de las manos. No se detiene su reloj interno.

 _Prometí volver contigo, y yo cumplo mi palabra_.

Se siente como estar en casa.


End file.
